Aftermath: Lights, Camera, Action!
Synopsis Studio Drama's first ever aftermath show opens with Chef Hatchet explaining the purpose of the segment; every seven episodes, after a castmate is eliminated, they will join Chef Hatchet and the contestants who did not qualify for season two at the aftermath studio for a personal interview. Recognizing that no castmates have been voted off yet, Chef Hatchet introduces Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Tyler, Owen, and Sadie to the audience, then informs the non-returners that he will be interviewing them. Owen is the first contestant to be interviewed, as he was the first camper voted off in Camp Drama; he reveals that he is not bitter about being kicked off first, and actually appreciates the experience he had on the island. After revealing that the only enemies he made on the show were Gwen and Heather, he is silenced by Chef Hatchet and sent back to the peanut gallery. Ezekiel is the next contestant called up, admitting that, unlike Owen, he is resentful about his early elimination and the fact that he wasn't chosen to return for a second season. His final question is a request to show the audience what is really under his toque, but he ends up running offstage in terror, not giving Chef Hatchet a clear answer. Eva is next, and is asked various questions that anger her, such as what her gender is and how she feels about being excluded from the second season. She is eventually antagonized to the point where she picks up a chair from the set and hurls it at the audience, causing Chef Hatchet to have Eva escorted out of the building by security. Sadie is the fourth competitor to be interviewed, taking her seat on the couch next to Chef Hatchet with glee. After her sanity is questioned by the maniacal cook, he asks her if she'd like to recreate her finest moment: her stage dive in the Camp Drama talent show. She agrees eagerly and runs offstage, with her seat being almost immediately taken by Tyler, the next to be interviewed. Tyler briefly talks about his relationship with Bridgette and his dislike of Heather, but after these topics fail to entertain Chef Hatchet, he calls Bridgette up for an interview and begins mocking her for dating Tyler. Cody attempts to defend her, but is unsuccessful, and reluctantly joins Chef Hatchet for an interview moments later. Much to his annoyance, Chef Hatchet also picks on him for having nothing interesting to contribute. When Cody reassures him that he is skilled in picking girls up, Chef Hatchet grows annoyed with the brash ex-contestant and throws him into a stage light. Finally, Courtney is called up for an interview. However, before she is asked her first question, Chef Hatchet is interrupted by a returning Sadie, who jumps off the top of the aftermath set and falls through the stage, leaving a giant hole in the floor, reminiscent of her talent show performance. Courtney demands to be interviewed, but Chef Hatchet declares that they are out of time and subsequently wraps up the first ever aftermath show, telling viewers to tune in for the next episode of Studio Drama in a threatening manner. Cast